YOU (luminxiuhan)
by my xiu
Summary: merelakan orang yang kau sukai, akan kah ada yang seperti dia/exo/crack pair/DLDR


title : YOU (lumin/xiuhan)

rate : T

pairing : lumin / xiuhan

warning : BL / shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, DLDR

sumary : merelakan orang yang kau sukai, akan kah ada yang seperti dia

* * *

happy reading

* * *

"baiklah kerja bakti hari ini kita mulai, pembagian tugasnya sudah aku tempel di papan tulis" ucap siswa berpipi chuby yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas "kalian bisa langsung mulai" lanjutnya,

"baik~" jawab siswa lain

Siswa berpipi chuby itu mulai membersihkan meja guru dan sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu "ini kan buku materi pak kim? Pasti tertinggal" gumamnya

"Minseokie~"

"ya" jawab siswa berpipi chuby –minseok

"satu sapu kita rusak jadi kurang satu nih" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah, akan aku ambilkan yang baru" minseok melihat seisi kelas, siswa lain tampak sedang membersihkan kelas, kecuali… "lay, hari ini kau piket kan? tolong kembalikan buku ini ke pak kim ya"

"ah? piket? Bukankah itu yang dipakai buat nonton konser?" jawab lay

"itu tiket"

"benarkan? Apa sekarang sudah diganti ya?" lay memiringkan kepalannya -mode berfikir lay

"lay"

"apa?" jawab lay polos

"kembalikan buku itu ke pak kim" minseok menatap lay dengan tatapan malasnya

"ah benar, aku lupa hehehe" lay berjalan menuju ruang guru

Minseok, siswa berpipi chuby dan berbadan mungil, adalah sekertaris dari kelas 1A. walau pun berbadan mungi, dia tampak berwibawah dipandangan teman-temannya. Saat ini di SM highschool tengah melakukan kerja bakti setelah jam pelajaran terahir selesai yang rutin dilakukan tiap minggu, dan jika ada alat kebersihan yang kurang maka minseok akan mengambil dari gudang. Minseok keluar kelas dengan membawa sapu yang rusak namun baru beberapa langkah namun ada yang menghentikannya

"minseokie~"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya 'aah ada apa lagi ini' batin minseok.

Baekhyun datang menggampiri minseok "i-itu… tao berkelahi dikelas"

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya malas "mereka mulai lagi"

.

.

BRRAAAAAKKKKK

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar dari di dalam kelas. Siswa dalam kelas tampak tak tergangu dengan adegan perkelahian itu, hal ini sering terjadi setelah hari pertama sekolah dimulai. Terlihat tao dengan senjata andalannya –sapu- tengah menghadang siswa lain yang lebih tinggi darinnya

"kau gak bisa kabur" tao menatap sengit kearah siswa berbadan tinggi itu

"tapi aku kan capek, jadi aku ingin pulang cepat"

"kalau capek, semua juga capek, enak saja mau bolos"

Siswa berbadan tinggi itu melirik kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka 'ini kesempatanku' batin siswa berbadan tinggi itu, baru saja dia akan melangkah dan..

BRAAAAAKKK

Ujung sapu yang dipegang tao tepat berada disamping wajah siswa berbadan tinggi itu

"apa yang kau lakukan! kau hampir saja melukai wajah tampanku"

"kau belum kapok ya?" tao menyeringai "jangan salahkan aku ya hyyyyyaaaaaaahhh" tao mengarahkan sapunya

"tao hentikaaann!"

TTAAAKK

Tiba-tiba minseok berada didepan tao "huft..huft..huft…" minseok berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dan sekarang tengah menahan serangan sapu tao dengan sapu yang dibawanya

"minseokie, kau hebat bisa menghentikan seranganku" ucap tao polos dan dengan mata berbinar

"tao ini bukan waktunya memuji, dan kalian bukan anak SD lagi jadi jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil" ucap minseok

"tapi dia- " tao akan membela diri namun segera dipotong minseok

"tao kau kan gak perlu semarah itu, kau itu selalu kehilangan kontrol" tatapan tajam minseok beralih ke siswa berbadan tinggi "dan kau kris cepat kerjakan tugasmu"

"ba-baik" ucap tao dan kris bersamaan, walaupun minseok berbadan mungi tapi jika ai marah maka seisi kelas tidak akan ada yang berani melawannya

Minseo menghela nafasnya 'kenapa kelasku tidak bisa setenang kelas lain seperti kelasnya se-'

"yeah hebat, minseok memang hebat. Cuma kau saja yang bisa menghentikan kemarahan tao" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu kelas

"se-sehun" gumam minseok

"YA cadel, apa maksudmu ?!" ucap tau yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa "kelasmu kan juga sedang bersih-bersih kan, kenapa kau disini?" tao menatap tajam kearah sehun

"ah~ i-itu aku diare, jadi ak tadi ketoilet" tatapan tao membuat sehun merasa terpojok

"tao, sudahlah" lerai minseok

"diare itu putri inggris kan?" ucap lay yang tiba-tiba berada disana dan masih memegang buku milik pak kim

'sejak kapan lay disini' batin minseok

"itu Diana" tao menjawab dengan tatapan malasnya, sedang yang lain hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan lay

"lay…"

"kenapa?"

"buku itu belum kau kembalikan?" minseok menujuk buku yang dipegang lay

"ah benar, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, kalian jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh ya"

'kau yang aneh**' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan minseok sudah berteman sejak SMP dan mereka bertetangga karena itu mereka selalu bersama saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah, seperti pagi ini mereka berada dalam gerbong kereta yang cukup ramai menuju sekolah

"sehun, soal matematika kemarin ada yang aku gak paham"

"oh ya? Bagian mana? Nanti aku pinjamkan buku catatanku saja-" sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat seseorang masuk kegerbong yang mereka tempati, sehun tampak bingung dan tiba-tiba maju beberapa langkah didepan minseok

"ada apa?" minseok merasa bingung dengan tingkah sehun yang seakan-akan menjaga jarak dengannnya, sehun tidak menjawab minseok, dia hanya memberi tatapan kearah seseorang yang baru masuk kegerbong

"dia.." minseok melihat seorang siswa berkulit kecoklatan beberapa meter didepannya "kau menyukainya? Jadi biar gak dikira pacaran denganku, kau berdiri agak jauh?" Tanya minseok setengah berbisik

"maaf, aku jadi sepeti orang yang bodoh hahaha"

"lebih baik kau bilang kalau kita hanya teman kecil, pasti dia akan paham"

"tapi jika tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu kan jadi aneh, aku juga belum tau dia suka aku apa gak dan kita Cuma teman satu club dance saja"

.

.

"cepat hampiri dia" ucap minseok saat akan keluar dari setasiun, kai-teman satu club sehun- tampak berjalan sendiri didepan mereka

"gak ah.."

tiba-tiba minseok mendapat ide "ah aku masih lapar, aku mau beli bakpao dulu" minseok menepuk pundak sehun "sapalah, biarpun cuma bilang selamat pagi" minseok tersenyum dan berjalan berlawanan arah, namun saat sehun tak terlihat wajahnya berubah murung 'benar, mungkin aku harus melepas sehun, lagipula dia hanya menganggapku teman' batin minseok

.

.

Minseok berjalan kearah sekolahnya dengan bungkusan bakpao daging kesukaannya tapi dia masih memikirkan sehun 'bagaimana jika kai membalas perasaan sehun? Aaahh~ tidak..tidakkk…' minseok mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi tidak menyadari jika setiap orang yang lewat memperhatikan tingkah yang tampak aneh, 'huft..aku mungkin akan menyesali perbuatanku tadi'

"minseokie, pagi…" sebuah sura menghentikan lamunannya

"ah pa-pagi"

"kau baik-baik saja?" ucap lay

"Tadi kau bertingkah aneh dan dimana sehun, biasanya kan kalian berangkat bersama" ucap tao yang merasa ada yang disembunyikan minseok

"tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, tadi sehun ke-"

GUBRAKK

"apa itu? Bukan hantu kan?" tao bersembunyi dibelakang badan mungil minseok, dan tetap saja dia terlihat

"mana mungkin pagi gini ada hantu tao"

"suaranya dari sana" lay menunjuk kearah gang didepan dan mereka mengecek asal suara itu

"a-aduh…"

"kak luhan.. lkau baik-baik saja?" ucap minseok melihat luhan duduk di tanah dengan memegangi kakinya

"i-itu.. anjing.." luhan menunjuk kearah semak-semak disampingnya "jangan mendekat" ucapnya saat melihat seekor anjing berjalan kearahnya

"GRrrrrr"

Lay dan tao bergidik melihat anjing yang cukup besar itu. "ah itu monggu" ucap minseok tenang dan mendekati anjing itu

"kau tau anjing itu?" Tanya tao yang tetap berlindung dibelakang minseok

"iya, minseok kan bisa bahasa anjing jadi dia kenal anjing itu" ucap lay asal

"jangan bercanda" ucap tao malas

"masa kalian gak tau, monggu kan anjing penjaga sekolah kita"

Saat mereka bertiga menjelaskan tentang monggu, anjing itu semakin mendekati luhan yang tampak shock dan mengendus-endus tubuh luhan

"aah..maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, bisa gak kalian bantu singkirkan dia dari ku" luhan terlihat berusaha menahan ketakutannya

"ah benar" minseok berjalan kearah luhan dan berusaha menarik monggu "kak luhan takut anjing ya?" ucap minseok polos

"huft… i-iya hehehe" luhan merasa lega setelah anjing itu agak menjauh

"uh payah, cowok kok takut anjing" sidir tao

"dan kau takut hantu" ucap lay

"siapa yang takut, aku tidak takut. Itu ha-hanya…"

"sudahlah" lerai minseok, dia memperhatikan tingkah monggu yang seperti menendus sesuatu, minseok melepasnya dan monggu berjalan kearah tas luhan yang tergeletak ditanah "lihat, monggu mengendus makanan dari tas kak luhan"

"monggu ternyata dia lapar,apa ada makanan dalam tas kakak?"

"pantas saja, tapi ditasku gak ada makanan, mungkin karna tasku tadi malam tertumpah mie"

"begitu" minseok mengambil bakpao daging yang tadi dibelinya "ini makan" dan menyerahkannya ke monggu

Monggu menendus-endus bakpao itu dan memakanya dengan lahap

"uh- dia pergi gitu aja" ucap lay melihat monggu langsung pergi setelah bakpao itu habis "dasar anjing gak tau terimakasih" gerutu lay

"maaf karana aku bakpaomu habis" ucap luhan

"gak apa-apa, aku juga pernah memberi monggu makanan tapi saat itu dia tidak menggoyangkan ekornya jadi kupikir dia membenciku" ucap minseok

"kalau dia gak suka pasti monggu akan menggeram" ucap lay

"mungkin monggu anjing buangan jadi dia gak terbiasa dengan manusia" tambah tao

"ng-…" minseok akan berbicara namun tiba-tiba luhan sudah berada dibelakangnya dan berbicara tepat desebelah telinga kanan minseok

DEEG

"a-ada apa kak luhan?" wajah minseok memanas dan dia agak menjauh dari luhan agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya

"aku akan mengganti bakpaomu" ucap luhan tenang seakan-akan hal barusan bukan apa-apa

"gak perlu"

"gak apa-apa, nanti istrahat aku ganti, terimakasih ya minseokie" luhan tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga menjauh menuju sekolah

"minseokie, kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" ucap lay

"tidak kok" minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menggilangkan blushing diwajahnya "cepat berangkat kalau gak tar kita telat" minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan agar teman-temannya tidak membahas lagi

'apa ini, kenapa detak jangtungku cepet banget'

TBC

* * *

adakah yang menggu ff 'buku persahabatan (xiuhan)? aku harap ada, sambil menunggu kelanjutannya sementara aku posting ff ini

okey~

review please~


End file.
